Episode 2191 (10th April 1997)
Plot Linda & Biff start off the morning with an argument; Biff does not think that Linda should be encouraging Emma to spend time at the surgery; Linda resents his interference; Robert & Andy are also arguing; Robert calls Andy a "dork" & tells him that he doesn't want to go to school because he is thick; Sarah breaks it up; the Cairns chalet has an atmosphere; Emma & Tony are not speaking; Becky is caught in the middle; Rachel & Steve are not getting on; she thinks that he is spending too much time at Home Farm & getting involved with the Tates; he hints that he does it to stop himself getting bored; she invites Chris for a meal in front of Steve; Lisa has looked over the Dingle bus & calls it a "death trap"; Albert isn't worried; it isn't even insured; Marlon is dressed in a bright orange jacket to drive; Paddy dashes into the post office to buy a birthday card; he writes it in front of Viv (signs it from Cassandra) & then addresses it to himself; he asks Viv to post it for him; Sophie & James move into the vets; Zoe warns Sophie that people may jump to conclusions; Sophie would prefer people to think that she is a lesbian rather than that she is having an affair with Chris; Zoe puts Paddy in his place when he makes a sexist comment; the Dingles are raucous on their bus; they stop in the village & unfortunately Betty Eagleton is their first passenger; she threatens to phone the regional transport executive when they refuse to take her bus pass; Albert has to give in; Alan is drawing up an advert for a bar manager; Eric makes snide comments & suggests Mandy; she thinks that the job is hers already; Charlie is tactless towards Zoe when she offers her help; Alan tries to get out of making Mandy his manageress; she thinks that he is against her because she is a Dingle; Eric makes things worse by egging her on; Alan promises that he will get her an application form from the brewery; Marlon is driving the bus with Motorhead blaring out; Butch wants his turn now & starts to fight with Marlon ;Betty & the rest of passengers are scared as a wheel comes off the bus & it crashes into a fruit stall. The bus passengers are all shaken up; Betty demands compensation; Emma & Will cuddle baby April; Betty insists that she has got whiplash & Albert gives her #10 to share between the passengers; Betty then insists on money for a taxi & a meal allowance; Albert has to cough up; Betty also threatens him about using the bus again; Alice, Andy & Robert are playing on the swings in the park; Kathy is sitting on the bench when Tony starts talking to her; she knows that he is referring to his family problems & tells him that you have no secrets in the village; Alice then cries because Andy has pushed her off her swing; he insults Kathy before running off; Kelly phones the Windsors, but rings off before Viv can ask where she is; Viv gets upset; Kathy has called at the Sugdens; Andy apologises to Alice, but claims that he did not push her; Robert resents getting the blame; Mandy claims that she is the only person who can keep the Dingles in line in The Woolpack; she is pleased when Biff tells her that he is not applying for the job of bar manager; Becky & Tony discuss the baby; Albert pretends to Lisa that they have had a great day on the bus; he is found out though when Paddy joins them for a drink & talks about the crash; Butch has a flashback; Sophie has settled in at Zoe's; she is getting drunk with Charlie & Zoe; she gets worried when Charlie mentions sleeping with a Dingle; Rachel & Chris are having a meal in the wine bar; Chris can't resist being nasty to Terry; he actually appreciates Rachel inviting him out; Becky & Tony row; he can't contemplate becoming a parent again; Emma overhears them; Rachel attacks Chris for going ahead with the sale of Mill Cottage; Eric & Terry then enjoy telling Chris that his credit card is no longer valid; he looks in his wallet to pay cash, but doesn't have enough; Rachel has to pay; Terry & Eric enjoy the moment. Cast Regular cast *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast None Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes